cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Firth
Peter Firth (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hunt for Red October (1990)'' [Senior Lieutenant Ivan Putin]: Suffocates after Sean Connery crushes his windpipe in Sean's cabin in the submarine (and then Sean throws tea on the floor to make it look like an accident (he slipped)). His body is shown later when Sean's men take it away in a body bag. *''Chill Factor (1999)'' [Colonel Andrew Brynner]: Vaporized when the experimental weapon Elvis goes off (due to overheating, thus detonating it) in an underground tunnel; we see him reduced to a skeleton (after the flesh on his face is burned off) and then disintegrate in the flash of light. *''Pearl Harbor (2001)'' [Captain Mervyn Bennion, USS West Virginia]: Fatally injured when Japanese planes bomb his ship; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Cuba Gooding Jr. (Historically inaccurate; Captain Bennion actually died from a shrapnel hit from an explosion on the USS Tennessee, not from an explosion on his ship the USS West Virginia). TV Deaths *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Warmonger'' (1994)]] [Arthur Drake]: Decapitated with a sword by Adrian Paul at the end of a fight. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Identity (2005)'' [Dr. Preston Blair]: Bludgeoned to death by one of a pair of twins (Reiley McClendon) after subjecting them to years of harmful therapy techniques. The police cannot determine which twin is guilty, as they have identical DNA. *''World Without End: Queen (2012)'' [Earl Roland]: Dies after being infected with the Black Death plague after handling a rose deliberately contaminated with her own infected blood by his former lover Cynthia Nixon, after he had rejected her. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dickensian: Episode 1 and Episode 18 (2015)'' [Jacob Marley]: Killed (off-screen) by a blow to the head in episode 1. In episode 18 the killing is shown when Detective (Stephen Rea) solves the crime and we see he was molesting piemaker (Jennifer Hennessey) and she hit him with her rolling pin. (Thanks to Brian) *''Strike Back: Retribution Episode 6 (2018)'' [Milos Borisovich]: Dies from nerve gas exposure instigated by Katherine Kelly. Gallery Peter Firth in 'The Hunt for Red October'.jpeg|Peter Firth appearing in 'The Hunt for Red October' prior to his death. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bubonic plague Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:King Kong cast members Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by nerve agent Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by combat Category:People who died in a Highlander film